


Outmaneuvered

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: I should be working on my General Danvers Week ideas but I couldn't resist this snippet.Where do folks go to chat plot and procrastinate... I mean 'encourage each other' these days? Been a while since I was in fandom. A long while.Are these notes longer than the fic yet? I can add a few more words...





	Outmaneuvered

"Astra…"

"No."

"...?"

"I won’t marry you."

"I... wasn’t asking..?"

"Kara has told me your habit of proposing marriage after victory."

"That was one— No!? I’ll have you know I’m a great catch."

"I’m sure, Alexandra."

"You should be so lucky! I fight, I cook, and I’m smoking hot in a leather jacket."

"You do look lovely in the light from that burning truck."

"I um… I definitely wasn’t going to ask you to marry me."

"You weren’t."

"Of course not."

"..."

"We haven’t even been on a date."

"Dinner would be acceptable."

"I-it would? I mean... It would, sure."

"Tomorrow, 7pm."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my General Danvers Week ideas but I couldn't resist this snippet.  
Where do folks go to chat plot and procrastinate... I mean 'encourage each other' these days? Been a while since I was in fandom. A long while. 
> 
> Are these notes longer than the fic yet? I can add a few more words...


End file.
